custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Combat forms
The combat forms are swordfighting styles. The seven classic forms are most used, though there are several unorthodox forms as well. Classic forms Lihtne The most basic style of sword combat, with its first recorded use being on Spherus Magna during the Core War. It can be used for both attack and defense, and works just as well against several opponents as with one. It is often used in prolonged conflicts due to the fact that Lihtne does not tire the user very easily; however, it may be less effective against more complex forms such as Napad and Vauhti. Leviathos is extremely skilled at this form, and often mixes it with his Guokte and Napad to create a complex style that mainly focuses on defense. Napad , Napad practitioner]] Napad is a form designed to be used against other sword-wielders, and is normally very precise. It is normally focused on offensive techniques. This form is preferred by most Makuta, and is Nightwatcher's preferred combat form. Vauhti Vauhti is a style in which the fighter utilizes speed and aggressiveness to penetrate opponents' defenses, almost always used in conjunction with martial arts moves and/or acrobatics. It is very maneuverable, but is not very useful against several opponents. demonstrating a defensive Guokte position]] Guokte Guokte is a style focusing on the use of dual blades, better against multiple opponents than most other forms. However, it has several drawbacks, notably that it is less powerful than other forms due to the fact that the sword-wielder cannot use both hands to hold the weight of the sword. Thus, several users of Guokte combine attributes of it with those of other forms. Formosa is master of the Guokte, putting this style above all others. She combines it with basic elements of the Ruch form, allowing her to create blindingly fast attacks. Since she is an assassin, it is speed that's important, not how hard she can swing a sword. Kracht Kracht is a form in which the fighter uses brute strength and direct strikes to overwhelm their opponent, though it retains several elements of Napad and Lihtne. It is noted for its unpredictability. Due to the fact that it may cause the user to tire rapidly unless they are exceptionally strong, it is not often used in drawn-out conflicts. It is not very coordinated, sacrificing precision for power and unpredictability, and may be easily defended against by practitioners of Lihtne, Napad, or Vauhti. The Skrall are some of the most well-known users of this form. Sila Sila is a style mainly involving the use of powers while swordfighting by channeling elemental blasts through a weapon or otherwise using the weapon in conjunction with power usage. As some beings are unable to channel such energy, they are incapable of using this form. It was originally developed by the Great Beings, and is currently favored among Toa. in one of the starting stances]] Tera Tera is a form involving the use of double-bladed weapons. It is extremely difficult to master, and may not be very effective in drawn-out conflicts unless it is mixed with another form. All Rahkshi are known to use this form, though several sentient Mechanical Rahkshi (i.e., Zirahk) or regular Rahkshi that have managed to gain sentience (i.e., Sentient Girahk) have been known to take up their own forms. Unorthodox forms Aquaros Used underwater, and utilizes the higher air resistance of water to gain an advantage over enemies. It was pioneered by the Barraki after their escape from the Pit, and was modified by Tetrack for use during his zero-gravity duel against Forsk. Tsukumi has mastered an unarmed variant of this form and is one of the few practitioners able to use Aquaros out of the water thanks to her wrist-mounted condensers. The sheer surprise of going up against a master of the Aquaros form out of the water has led to many quick defeats against Tsukumi. in an offensive stance of this form]] Dag Dag is a sub-form in which the sword combat is combined with the use of a firearm. The Zeverek bounty hunter Skorr is a master of this form, as well as its most proficient and notable user. Ruch Ruch is based on the principle of moving the weapon extremely quickly to force the opponent to use up all available strength. Although he did not create it, Gor is one of the first and most well-known users of this technique. Tanavi A form centered around wielding dual firearms and combining blunt strikes from the guns with shots. Treknerrok is known to use this form in conjunction with Nakalare. It is interesting to note that the Great Being Infernum was the pioneer of this combat form, albeit for four, not two, guns. A guide for a simplified version of the Tanavi was then given to the denizens of the Matoran Universe. Texiten A form used by shield bearers. It uses the shield or defensive weapon in an aggressive way. Most of these weapons are large, and can stun/harm very severely, making this a dirty-play tactic. Skrall often use this tactic, but when used too harshly, it will sometimes result in banishment. Anzix, being an accomplished swordsman, also leans towards this fighting style. He, however, prefers a buckler rather than a large shield, enabling him to quickly slam his shield forwards but also leave room for sword work. Unorthodox Tera An alternate version of Tera. Instead of the wielder using both hands, they only use one. The purpose of this is to give the user a free hand for a different weapon or for elemental attacks. Moves from Vauhti are used for opening attacks, followed by strong attacks from the double bladed weapon. The Angel of Death known as Ghost has mastered this style. Ushiroken Uhsiroken is a form that utilizes the underhand grip, allowing better defense as well as large, sweeping attacks and stabbing motions. In the hands of a master, this style can be used to deflect projectiles by spinning the blade around the user's body. This form takes years to master, and is usually used by ninjas and assassins. One of the most well known users of this style is Kouhiimaru, who uses the style alongside Zeme, Vauhti and Ruch. Makuta Serrakaan is also a master of this form. Zenatari Zenatari is a sword style that utilizes the sheer power and dexterity of larger blades. Most attacks from the style are slow but powerful, focusing on an instant kill instead of a long, drawn out battle. The swords used are usually a head shorter than the average Toa. This style was commonly practiced by Kyojin. Iruka uses the style, and even coats his blade with Elemental energy during a serious fight. Iaijutsu Iaijutsu is a form that demonstrates the speed and surgical precision of the sword cane. Iaijutsu consists of unsheathing, slashing, cleaning the blade, and sheathing the blade in the fewest moves possible. Meilo, the leader of the Seven Sensei of Metru Nui, is the most skilled user of this style. Sileno Sileno is a form that mixes whatever form the user uses, combined with the use of a blade attached to the wrist of the user. The from was invented by Miolhin, a Vortixx assassin. He was a master of it before Zaeron his successor killed him. Zaeron is one of very few masters of the style known. Another practitioner is the Toa of Ice, Kaixin. She, however, utilises claws instead of wrist blades. Her application of Sileno includes sudden elemental ice attacks as well as an unpredictable usage of a machine pistol. Cinivera Cinivera is the fighting art utilized by the Crynok. It involves mainly dual-tipped quarter staff combat, accompanied by hand-to-hand martial arts. The style is very flowing, involving almost no halted movement; instead movements are set up by deflection and redirection of the momentum of the previous technique, thus preserving energy. Blocks are simple, usually involving the staff's shaft, while attacks are swift, efficient, and sometimes tricky to pull off. Also, for more experienced users, the Crynok Guard also teaches precision techniques, involving precise aim and good muscle control. Its defensive stance aims the practitioner perpendicular to their enemy, staff held in the hand adjacent their foe and positioned horizontally. Offensive stances vary, but often point one of the staff tips at the enemy. Levuku uses his variant of slightly crude Cinivera style, while Buraka and especially Panuko fight in a polished Cinivera style. Other weapons Basto Basto is a form used for clubs, used primarily by Skrall. It is mostly derived from Kracht. The Rotaxian bounty hunter Markein is a prominent user of this form, and is very skilled at utilizing it against foes in battle. Nakalare Nakalare is not a sword-fighting form; rather, it is for claw-like weapons. The form incorporates several of Vauhti's martal arts techniques, inclusing quick punching and slashing motions and powerful, coordinated kicks. Treknerrok, a notable user of this form, combines it with Tanavi in battle. Naraku, an infamous Vampire Toa, uses this style in battle. , a practitioner of the Ranar combat form]] Ranar Ranar is a form that boasts grace and precision from the user with a long pronged staff or trident. The user normally has to be incredibly flexible in order to use this form, as to defend and strike with exceptional speed to keep up with opponents. This should not be used by beings who are inflexible or have a hunched back. Niha is a notable user of this form. Hakvar Hakvar is a form which is designed for fighters who wield spears or similar weapons. Hakvar focuses on a balance of speed and power, with the user utilizing extreme speed and aggression to break through the enemy's line. Weapons are held primarily with a one-handed grip when this style is in play, and it focuses on posture, coordination, accuracy, and footing. Using blurring speed, the form uses swift, yet strong, moves to break an opponent's defenses, though this style offers little grace. The Rotaxian bounty hunter Markein wields this as his favored combat form. However, Hakvar gradually tires down the user and exhausts their strength, and it is so focused on offensive techniques, that it offers little in terms of defensive, granting opponents the opportunity to cut through them. Renvoyr A defensive style pioneered by Zichtloos, Renvoyr utilizes two weapons; a sword and a hook. The hook parries attacks and the sword is used to strike an opening. Nicor, in his Glatorian form, uses a shortsword to parry, and a longsword to strike. Gladius et Cauda The Gladius et Canuda form is an unorthodox form in which a combatant makes use of a tail with a sword or stinger on it. It usually requires the combatant to enter a semi-quadrapedal stance, with only a single hand to hold the sword in. Another sword may be used as a forelimb to steady ones' self. The user then makes use of agility and speed, usually aiming to get behind the enemy in order to make a sometimes fatal strike to the enemy's spine. If going around an enemy cannot be achieved, the combatant must make charges, striking with the tail quickly and decisively, looking for gaps in the enemy's concentration in which they can bring the blade into the opponent's midsection. Absalom is one of the few to master the formal version of this form. Gladius et Canuda cum Telo Galdius et Canuda Telum is a sub-form of Gladius et Canuda in which a combatant only stands on their hind legs and wields a sword and a firearm. This form is often practiced by the Vorox, albeit in a more vicious and savage way. Tourner , a practitioner of the Tourner, demonstrating the first stance of this form]] The Tourner is an unorthodox form, invented by merchants from the Southern Island Archipelago of Primordius Magna. As apposed to using a sword, the Tourner requires a spear and a fire arm. Incredibly difficult to master, the Tourner begins with a spear thrust, followed by a 360 degree spin, ending in a bast from the practitioner's fire-arm. The Skakdi hitman Zevrak is one of the few user whom have mastered this form. Leigrhi Leigrhi is a combat form in which fluidity between moves is a necessity. Practitioners of this form utilize speed, precision and strength with chain-like weapons. This form is incredibly difficult to master due to the complex moves and transitions between moves that make the form appear fluent and continuous. Leigrhi focuses more on offense that defense, usually trying to disarm or incapacitate the opponent using the advantages of distance and speed. The form has some very effective defensive moves, however. Using momentum to keep the chain going, the form can be used in drawn-out battles as it does not tire the user very quickly. Rando is one of the most proficient practitioners of leigrhi. Trivia *Knife, Baterra Magnus, Nightwatcher, and Serrakaan are the only known beings to have mastered all the classic forms. *This page is based heavily on Wookiepedia's article "Lightsaber combat." *The "Texiten" combat form is a combination of two Latin words: "Texi," or "shield," and "Tentego", which means "attack." *Ushiroken is Japanese for "Back Blade", which makes sense considering the blade is facing backwards. *Iaijutsu is a real sword art used by Samurai and is commonly practiced today. *Tourner is the french word for "spin." *"Renvoyr" is French for "send back". *"Gladius et Canuda" is Latin for sword and tail. "Gladius et Canuda cum Telo" is Latin for sword and tail with weapon. Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Society